1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a wearable robot and a control method thereof, wherein a motion of the wearable robot can be synchronized with a wearer's motion when the wearable robot is controlled based on reference gait data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots are used for various purposes in military, industrial, and medical fields. Wearable robots have been developed to help and assist peoples having difficulty in walking in interior and exterior environments. The wearable robots can be classified into support-type wearable robots (hereinafter, simply referred to as support-type robots), and wearing-type wearable robots (hereinafter, simply referred to as wearable robots).
The support-type robot may determine a user's walking intention to assist his/her walking. The support-type robot may include a body, a handle bar mounted on the body, and a plurality of wheels provided in the lower part of the body to move the body.
The wearable robot is used to help rehabilitation and muscle power enhancement of elderly peoples and patients having low physical strength of lower extremity. The wearable robot has an exoskeleton structure such that it can be worn on a user's lower extremity.